once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vergiftet ist die Seele des Fluchs
Vergiftet ist die Seele des Fluchs ist die 19. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Snow White, Prince Charming und die böse Königin bekommen im Märchenland Besuch von der bösen Hexe. Dabei verwandelt sie Aurora und Phillip in fliegende Affenmonster. Prince Charming und die anderen dringen daraufhin in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss ein, um von dem Gefangenen Hilfe zu bekommen. Dieser scheint allerdings äußerst verwirrt zu sein und kann ihnen nur raten, die gute Hexe des Südens aufzusuchen. Inhalt In der Märchenwelt des vergangenen Jahres empfängt Regina in ihrem Schloss Snow, Charming, Aurora und Prinz Phillip. Sie diskutieren darüber, ob Snow ihre Schwangerschaft offiziell verkünden sollte. Aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Zelena ist Regina dagegen. Dann kommt Belle hinzu und berichtet davon, dass Rumpelstilzchen zum Leben erweckt wurde und sich mit Neal verschmolzen hat, damit dieser nicht stirbt. Sie erklärt auch, dass Zelena im Besitz des Dolches ist und somit Rumpelstilzchen wieder in ihrer Gewalt hat. Als die Gruppe über Zelenas Ziele nachdenkt, gestehen Aurora und Phillip, dass ihnen bekannt ist, dass Zelena es auf Snows Baby abgesehen hat. Aurora und Phillip wurden von Zelena unter Druck gesetzt und haben aus Angst um ihr Leben und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes mit der Hexe kooperiert. Plötzlich fliegt Zelena auf ihrem Besen in das Schloss und verwandelt Aurora und Phillip in fliegende Affen, die sofort davonfliegen. Zelena droht damit, zurückzukehren, sobald Snow entbunden hat, dann erhebt auch sie sich wieder in die Lüfte. Acht Monate später beraten Snow, Charming, Regina, Grumpy, Belle und Robin, wie sie verhindern können, dass Snow ihr Kind an Zelena verliert. Regina will wissen, wie es Snow und Charming damals gelungen ist, Emma rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, und erfährt, dass Rumpelstilzchen das Paar vor dem Fluch gewarnt hatte. Regina kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen, der von Zelena in seinem eigenen Schloss gefangen gehalten wird, nach einer Lösung fragen müssen. Sie schlägt daher vor, in sein Schloss einzudringen, auch wenn dieses durch viele Fallen geschützt wird. Da es Robin schon einmal gelungen ist, dort einzubrechen, will er auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Regina hält wenig davon, doch die anderen sind dafür. Auf dem Weg zu Emmas Zimmer in der Pension, küssen sich Regina und Robin. Sie möchte von ihm wissen, was er in ihr sieht, und er erwidert, dass er das in ihr sieht, was auch sie in ihm sieht: eine zweite Chance. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ohne ihr Herz zwar fühlen kann, aber nicht vollständig. Robin ist dies egal, denn sie teilen sich einfach sein Herz. Als Henry aus Emmas Zimmer kommt, trübt sich Reginas Stimmung etwas, da sie nach wie vor kaum mehr als eine Fremde für ihn ist. In Emmas Zimmer besprechen Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret und David die Lage. Sie wissen zwar nun, was Zelena plant, doch Emma fragt sich, wieso Zelena überhaupt den neuen Fluch gewirkt und alle wieder nach Storybrooke zurückgebracht hat. Regina vermutet, dass es in dieser Welt etwas gibt, dass Zelena braucht, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Regina irritiert allerdings, wie Zelena den Fluch wirken konnte, da sie dafür den Menschen hätte opfern müssen, den sie am meisten liebt, und Regina kann sich nicht vorstellen, wer dies bei Zelena gewesen sein soll. Mary Margaret betont, dass sie sich unbedingt wieder an das vergangene Jahr in der Märchenwelt erinnern müssen, indem sie den Fluch brechen. Regina vermutet, dass Emma dies wie beim ersten Mal nur mit Hilfe von Henrys starkem Glauben an Magie kann, was bedeutet, dass sie diesen Glauben wieder in Henry wecken müssen. Unterdessen droht Zelena Hook abermals damit, dass Henry etwas zustoßen wird, wenn der Pirat Emma nicht küsst und so ihre Magie stiehlt. Snow, David, Regina, Robin und Belle begeben sich in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss, wo Robin die trotzige Regina davor bewahrt, Opfer einer Falle zu werden. Die Gruppe findet Rumpelstilzchen in einem großen Käfig an einem Spinnrad. Das merkwürdige Verhalten von Rumpelstilzchen veranlasst Charming zu der Vermutung, dass dieser seinen Verstand verloren hat, worauf Rumpelstilzchen erwidert, dass er nun vielmehr einen doppelten Verstand hat. Als Belle vorsichtig auf ihn einredet, sagt Rumpelstilzchen ihr, dass sie Glinda, die Gute Hexe des Südens, finden müssen, die aus Oz in den Dunklen Wald der Märchenwelt verbannt wurde. Um Henry den Glauben an Magie zurückzugeben, suchen Emma und Co. nach dem Märchenbuch. Mary Margaret erklärt, dass sie dieses einst in ihrem Schrank gefunden hat, zu einer Zeit, als sie sich Sorgen um Henry machte. Emma, Mary Margaret, David und Regina begeben sich zur Wohnung der Charmings. Henry bekommt dies mit und fordert erneut eine Erklärung von Emma, die daraufhin ungehalten wird und ihn auffordert, ihr zu gehorchen. Henry ist enttäuscht und will Storybrooke auf eigene Faust verlassen. Hook hält ihn auf und macht ihm einen Vorschlag. In der Wohnung der Charmings suchen Emma, Mary Margaret, David und Regina überall nach dem Märchenbuch, finden es aber nicht. Emma sieht in einer Kiste nach. Als Mary Margaret die Kiste noch einmal überprüft, entdeckt sie das Buch, das vorher noch nicht da war. Mary Margaret realisiert, dass Emma gar nicht will, dass Henry seine Erinnerungen zurückerhält, da sie mit ihm das normale Leben in New York weiterführen möchte. Mary Margaret ist sehr unglücklich über die Pläne ihrer Tochter. Snow, Charming und Regina stoßen im Dunklen Wald auf eine Tür, die scheinbar nirgendwo hinführt. Als Snow und Charming durch die Tür treten, landen sie in einer schneebedeckten Landschaft. Regina hingegen kann die Tür nicht benutzen und bleibt im Wald zurück. Glinda erscheint und erklärt ihnen, dass Reginas Herz nicht rein genug ist. Als Snow und Charming nach Zelena fragen, erklärt Glinda, dass sie früher mit Zelena befreundet war, aber nicht verhindern konnte, dass diese sich der dunklen Magie zugewendet hat. Glinda ist nicht stark genug, um Zelena zu besiegen, erklärt aber, dass man Zelena die Halskette, die sie immer trägt und die ihre Magie bündelt, entwenden muss. Dies kann nur jemand vollbringen, der über sehr viel weiße Magie verfügt. Snow realisiert, dass damit nur eine Person gemeint sein kann: Emma. Nachdem Snow und Charming in den Wald zurückgekehrt sind, besprechen sie mit Regina, dass sie einen neuen Fluch wirken müssen, um nach Storybrooke zurückzukehren. Charming schlägt vor, dass Snow den Fluch ausspricht - und ihn dafür opfert. Emma entdeckt, dass Henry weg ist, doch sie kann ihn durch das GPS seines Handys lokalisieren. Er ist am Hafen. Dort schlägt Hook vor, dass Smee ein Boot stiehlt und Henry damit nach New York bringt. Bevor sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzen können, tauchen fliegende Affen auf. Hook stellt sich den Angreifern, um Henry die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Emma, David, Mary Margaret und Regina kommen rechtzeitig hinzu und besiegen die Affen. Henry ist völlig irritiert über das, was geschehen ist. Emma gibt ihm daraufhin das Märchenbuch. Als er es berührt, kehren seine Erinnerungen zurück. Regina ist voller Freude, dass Henry wieder weiß, wer sie ist. Emma will Henry wie damals im Krankenhaus küssen, um den Fluch zu brechen, doch bevor sie dies tun kann, taucht Zelena auf und bringt Henry in ihre Gewalt. Regina greift Zelena an, wird von ihr aber weggeschleudert und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Zelena erklärt, dass dies Hooks Schuld sei, weil er nicht getan habe, was sie verlangt hat. Emma beginnt, sich stark zu konzentrieren und schafft es, Zelenas Hände auf magische Weise zu verbrennen, so dass sie Henry loslässt und er fliehen kann. Wütend verschwindet Zelena, während Henry besorgt versucht, Regina zu wecken. Die Vorbereitungen für den Fluch sind abgeschlossen. Snow will es nicht tun, doch Regina macht ihr klar, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Wenn es einen gäbe, wäre sie längst wieder bei Henry. Charming sagt seiner Frau, dass sie ihn opfern muss, um ihr Baby zu retten. Beide betonen, wie sehr sie einander lieben. Als Charming erklärt, bereit zu sein, reißt Regina ihm das Herz heraus und gibt es Snow, die es zerstört. Charming sinkt tot zu Boden. Der Fluch ist damit losgelassen und auch die hinzukommene Zelena kann ihn nicht stoppen, doch es gelingt ihr, einen Vergessenszauber beizumischen. Siegessicher erklärt die Hexe, dass Snow sich in Storybrooke an nichts mehr erinnern wird, auch nicht an Charmings Opfer, und daher nur die ganze Zeit nach ihrem vermissten Mann suchen wird. Weder sie noch Regina werden Zelena erkennen. Henry rüttelt Regina wacht. Glücklich umarmt sie ihren Sohn und verspricht, ihn nie wieder zu verlieren. Als sie ihn auf die Stirn küsst, bricht der Fluch und alle erinnern sich wieder an das verlorene Jahr. Mary Margaret und David erklären Emma, dass sie selbst den Fluch gewirkt haben, da nur Emma Zelena besiegen kann. Emma fragt erstaunt, wieso ihre Eltern beide noch am leben sind, wenn doch einer von ihnen den opfern musste, den er am meisten liebt. Während sich der Fluch auszubreiten beginnt, kommt Snow eine Idee. Sie bittet Regina, auch ihr das Herz zu entreißen und es in zwei Hälften zu teilen. Regina zweifelt daran, dass dies funktioniert, und fürchtet, dass dies Snow töten wird, doch Snow glaubt fest an die Liebe zwischen ihr und Charming. Regina nimmt Snows Herz, teilt es und setzt Snow und Charming jeweils eine Hälfte ein. Tatsächlich erwacht Charming wieder. Während Henry mit Regina geht, um ihr von seinem Leben in New York zu erzählen und Robin kennenzulernen, stellt Emma Hook zur Rede. Er erzählt ihr, dass Zelena seine Lippen verzaubert hat. Emma glaubt nicht, dass sie Hook noch vertrauen kann, und auch Mary Margaret und David zweifeln an ihm, denn da sie sich wieder an alles erinnern können, wissen sie, dass sie Hook keine Nachricht mit dem Erinnerungszauber für Emma geschickt haben. Hook versichert jedoch, dass irgendjemand ihm die Nachricht hat zukommen lassen. Zelena bereitet schnell einen Erinnerungstrank zu und trinkt ihn, damit sie sich in Storybrooke an alles erinnern kann. Sie gibt auch Rumpelstilzchen ein Fläschchen davon. Er soll selbst entscheiden, ob er seine Erinnerungen an das Geschehene behalten will, oder nicht. Nachdem Zelena ihn alleine gelassen hat, führt Rumpelstilzchen das Fläschchen an seine Lippen, doch in diesem Moment befreit sich Neal mühevoll aus dem Körper seines Vaters und schickt den Trank und die Nachricht, Emma zu finden, mit einer Taube zu Hook. Dann stürzt Neal in den Körper seines Vaters zurück. Emma, Mary Margaret und David besuchen mit Henry Neals Grab. Emma betont, dass Neal nicht gezögert hat, sein Leben zum Wohle aller in Storybrooke zu opfern. Henry erklärt Operation Kobra für wieder aktiviert. Plötzlich setzen bei Mary Margaret die Wehen ein. Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode Kategorie:Episode